Realise
by dramaqueenNo1
Summary: Sequel to Endless Love. The Trix puts a spell on everyone and sneds them back to 16th century Linphea. Everyone's memories have changed, except Flora's. Can she help everyone remember who they are?
1. Chapter 1

**Dedication: **My brilliant readers and reviewers who read my last fanfiction, and my best friend Ruby!

**Disclaimer: **I will not, have not, and did not own Winx Club. Much to my amazement, they wouldn't sell it to me. Meanies.

_Hey everyone! In answer to the inevitable question, yes, this the sequel to my previous fanfiction, Endless Love. This story is called _

**Realise**

**Chapter 1**

Have you ever been time travelling? If you haven't, you have no idea. If you have, well, you know what I'm talking about. For those who don't- it's like a black void. You spin, spinning, and spinning, hopelessly, blackness engulfing you, until-bang! You're in another time. It's not exactly a nice feeling. I'm telling you this because- no, you'll just have to find out.

It started one windy Saturday in September. The Winx Club were sitting inside their dormitory. Stella had a cold, and it was making her especially annoying.

"I don't dike colds," moaned Stella, tearing another tissue into shreds. Stella was annoying without a cold, but Stella with a cold was utter misery.

"Stella, keep your mouth closed! Germs could come in and out of your mouth! Not only would you get sicker, we could get ill!" warned Flora.

"Honestly, Stella!" grinned Musa.

"Bell, you'd be dross dif dou had a stupid cold!" whined Stella.

"Stella, shut-up," said Bloom from her chair in the corner.

Over the next few days, Tecna and Layla caught colds also. Stella's cold was so bad that she was bedridden. Bloom, Flora and Musa had to keep away from them, incase of catching it, but Flora drank some of her special jasmine tea, and it seemed to keep her safe from the snotty girls. Everyday Flora went to the Alphea school nurse for some medicine and gave it to Layla, Stella and Tecna. But they didn't seem to get much better.

On the next Saturday, Stella had had enough.

"I'm so bored! I dow! I'll call de boys!"

"Perhaps I'd better do the calling, Stella. The guys might not understand you!" said Flora, and Musa giggled from the doorway.

She dialled Brandon's number on her phone

"Hello?"

"Hi, Brandon? It's Flora."

"Hey Flora. Dook, what's de prodlem?

"Can you and the boys come round?"

"Not exactly. Dee, some dof dus are a bit sick…"

"You too? Well, bye!"

"Dye."

"The boys are sick too!" reported Flora.

"That's funny. Perhaps it's epidemic."

"Perhaps.

At Red Fountain, Brandon hung up the phone. It was funny to think that it was just his group of specialists that had caught this cold, and their girlfriends. No one else at Red Fountain had caught it, and to the extent of his knowledge, no one else at Alphea had caught it either. It was…strange.

The night was dark. There were no stars in the sky, and there was no breeze. It was quiet. You wouldn't expect a barrier broken, Witches attacking, and everything going into disarray. But that's what happened.

Flora was woken up at about 1am by a large banging noise. She ran to the window to see what was going on outside. She saw hundreds of witches pelting the magical barrier around Alphea with multicoloured beams of light. Or rather, multicoloured beams of darkness.

"Bloom! Bloom! Wake up! The witches are attacking Alphea!"

"Just five more minutes…"

"BLOOM! Wake up!"

"Later, Flora!"

"Look! The specialists are here too!"

"Sky's here?" said Bloom, suddenly wide awake, "Where?"

The door opened and Musa ran in.

"Everyone, come to Stella's room! The specialists borrowed a portal and came here! Come on!"

Flora and Bloom ran into Stella's room. Riven and Timmy were talking in a corner, while Brandon and Stella were complaining about their colds. Everyone seemed extremely tense.

"I want to go out and fight!" moaned Layla, punching a pillow.

"You can't," said Tecna, "We're not strong enough to fight, and plus we might be contagious."

"About that-" began Brandon, but he was interrupted.

"Well, look what we have here." Everyone spun round. It was the Trix! Icy, Darcy and Stormy stood there, smirking at them.

"I hear you're sick. Well, what a shame. Anyway, you'll soon find out why." Sky unsheathed his sword to protect the girls, but before he cold move, Icy, Darcy and Stormy started to chant. A dark purple light swirled around the Winx and the Specialists. They started to spin, spinning, and spinning hopelessly, blackness engulfing them. It wasn't exactly a nice feeling.

They all landed on hard ground. Flora saw Stella land in a heap on the ground. She crawled towards her, and was about to pull her to her feet, when Stella snapped:

"Unhand me, peasant!"

"Huh? Stella, it's me! Flora!"

"The princess said hands off!" Flora turned and saw Sky looking at her with fire burning in his eyes.

"But- I don't understand-"

"What are you doing here, anyway? Linphea doesn't want peasants like _you_."

"This is Linphea?" The place looked barren, and Flora couldn't see any trees or anything. She felt hurt that her friends didn't seem to like her anymore. What was going on?


	2. Chapter 2

**Dedication: **Everyone! I'm happy today!

**Disclaimer: **I've got £3.50. Is that enough to buy Winx Club?

_Hi everyone! It gets a bit complicated, but if you need any help in understanding, I'll post an explanation in the next chapter. But you have to let me know. Here goes…_

**Chapter 2**

Flora looked around her. All her friends were lying on the ground, or scrambling to their feet. But there was something… different about them. Helia was skulking in Brandon's shadow, with a strange look on his face. Stella looked incredibly haughty, and she was clinging onto Sky's arm. Flora couldn't believe that Bloom and Brandon were standing for it.

"Oh sweetie!" sobbed Stella, tugging on Sky, "it actually _touched _me!"

"It's alright, angel," soothed Sky, whilst glaring at Flora in contempt, "the horrible peasant won't get you while I'm here."

"Hey!" cried Flora indignantly.

"Brandon!" yelled Sky.

"Your majesty?" asked Brandon, sidling over to the three.

"Call for the royal carriage, and remove this disgusting person from my sight!"

"Royal carriage?" whispered Flora in astonishment. Sky had never spoken to her before, and she was sure that Sky liked her too much to be so cruel.

"Come on," commanded Brandon to Flora.

"I can take care of myself!" snapped Flora.

"His majesty commands that-"

"BRANDON!" shrieked Stella, "GET ME THE ROYAL CARRIAGE! NOW!"  
"Of course your majesty," grovelled Brandon, and then "Come with me."

Flora realised that trying to resist going with Brandon was useless, and there was a possibility that Brandon had lost his mind, or something, and so Flora didn't want to use her magic on him. She let Brandon pull her along, wondering where she was being taken. If the Linphea she loved so much was anything like this strange, disfigured Linphea, they were heading towards the royal palace. But the king and queen were ruling there for a long time! How could her friends have anything to do with the royal palace?

"We're here," said Brandon curtly, and he pushed Flora through a little door, into a dark room with only one window. It took a few seconds for her eyes to get used to the darkness, but when she could see properly, she saw that Helia was skulking in a corner, sharpening something on the wall. It started to make a long, high-pitched noise, that Flora really couldn't stand. Eventually, shsaid:

"Helia, _please _stop doing that!" Helia looked at her, as if he didn't know who she was, and then he said rudely:

"Who are _you_?"

"Helia?" asked Flora. He was looking at her strangely, and there was an odd glint in his eyes. If Flora didn't know better, she would say it was- menacing.

"Oh," murmured Helia**, **as if the light had dawned, "you must be that new one! Well, you'll need this," and he handed her a short rusty object. It was a knife.

"Helia! Why would I need a knife? That's awful!"

"You _have _been hired to kill the prince, haven't you?"

"But-"

"Exactly. You have to kill that princess Stella girl. Lord Brandon is a much better candidate for the throne. Don't you agree?"

"Y-y-yes," stuttered Flora, but inside, her brain was whirring. _Lord _Brandon? Prince and Princess? Candidate for the throne? _Kill _the princess? Did that mean Helia was a…killer?

How was this happening?


	3. Chapter 3

**Dedication: **Musaandriven101 (I think that's how you spell it!) for being honest and saying that she didn't understand! I'm going to help you out.

**Disclaimer:** I love Winx! I thought that that was more positive than saying thast I don't own Winx. By the way, I don't own Winx.

_Okay, some of you don't understand, so I'm going to explain. I'm going to write a chapter too, so you guys can't complain! (Don't complain, okay) Here you are:_

_Okay, so: _

_In __**chapter 1, **__Stella, Tecna and Layla caught colds. Bloom, Musa and Flora were not allowed to see them, but Flora drank some of her special Jasmine tea, and it seemed to protect her against the colds. So, she was able to give the three girls the medicine they need. Finally, Flora and Stella decide to call the specialists. Over the phone, Brandon admits to the girls that he and the other boys all have colds too. A few nights after, Alphea is attacked by witches and the Trix. The boys take refuge in the girl's dormitory. While they are talking, the Trix enter and cast an evil spell. The next thing Flora knows is she is lying on the ground with everyone else. She sees Stella and she goes to help her up. But Stella reacts strangely, and she is rude to Flora. When Flora asks what was going on, Prince Sky is mean to her. Stella reveals that they are all in Linphea. _

_In __**Chapter 2,**__ Sky continues to be mean, and he calls Brandon. Brandon is a jerk, and he takes Flora to a strange room. Inside, Helia is skulking in the shadows. He tells Flora that he has to kill Prince Sky, and he tells her to kill Stella. Helia lets the information that 'Lord' Brandon is a candidate for the throne. It ends with Flora not understanding what on Earth is going on._

_I hope that helps! _

**Chapter 3**

Helia was glaring at her, pacing back and forth, running the blunt end of the knife on his knee. Flora stood there, shaking, staring at him in utter shock. And where was everyone else? Where was Musa? Layla? Timmy?

"How do we get out?"

"We don't."

"What?" gasped Flora, "You mean we're stuck in here until Stella's _boyfriend _lets us out?"

"Princess Stella's cheating? You're- really? Lord Brandon will love to hear this!"

"No, No! I was- joking…"

"Don't joke about things like that," snapped Helia roughly, scowling. "It isn't funny."

"How do we get out?"

"We wait."

"If you say so," said Flora doubtfully, but then she brightened considerably, "Look! There's a window!"

"So?"

"Well..." Flora said, glancing at him, "Flora Winx!" And she transformed into her pink Winx outfit. "Do you want to come?" asked Flora, looking at Helia, who was staring at her in terror and fear. He had never looked at her that way before.

"W-w-what? No! You're a… a… witch!"

"No," Flora corrected gently, "I'm a fairy. Are you coming?"

"Get away from me, witch!"

Flora started back, startled that Helia was being so rude, to her of all people. She flapped her wings twice, and flew out of the window. It was very strange.

Timmy was the librarian at Linphea castle. He didn't need much; he didn't get much. But he was content to live by himself in the library, watching the serving girl Tecna dust the books, and watching Lady Bloom devour book after book on everything. Timmy secretly fancied the tall and elegant Lady Bloom, with her fire-red hair, and deep blue eyes. He loved the way she glared at him whenever he made a noise and interrupted her reading, he loved the way she slapped anyone who read over her shoulder, which was usually him or Techna the servant. He loved the way that whenever she came into the library and he said 'Good morning', she always ignored him. She was… beautiful. Not that she liked him much.

Tecna looked at Lady Bloom jealously. Didn't she realise that Timmy liked her? But no, she didn't care. All she cared about was her fiancé, Lord Brandon. And of course, worming her way into Princess Stella's good books. As you can tell, Tecna the nobody, liked Timmy the librarian, and hated Bloom the everybody.


End file.
